The Reason Behind His Name
by NaomiOcean
Summary: This came up to me out of the blue on how Magnus got his name, I had to add something on to the end so I'm reposting!


_**Okay when I came up with this it was when I read Magnus was only 300 hundred if I give the extra 500 it takes away from the plot. CURSES! in my book he was born in 1711 this takes place when Magnus is like ninety but looks six and takes place in either London or America. In this time Magnus didn't really have a name and I kind of just came up with it in my sleep…. Go figure…**_

Even though he wasn't wearing the same glitter as normal nor his flashy clothes there was no mistaking the figure on the hill. Magnus Bane stood before a old grave the date was faded but if you looked closely you'd see the ending year of that life, 1364, anything before that was lost to time. Magnus bent down and wiped at the moss growing at the edge, it been a while since anyone had cleaned this section of the graveyard. Magnus shook his head as he figured they believed that there was no one left to really care anymore. He looked left then right and flicked his wrist at the knowledge it just being himself here. The moss cleared away and the stone gleamed once more, but the words and numbering still didn't return. He reached into his back pocket and re carved the ending year.

He as just finishing the four when footsteps resounded behind him. He knew who it was, but how he found him he still was unsure. He didn't even bother looking behind him as he spoke.

"What you doing here Alec?" even to him his words sounded a little harsh on his own tongue. "Or better yet how'd you find me?" He looked this time and saw pain on Alec's face, and just past him was the retreating figure of Chairman Meow. "Never mind then." He turned back to the grave and leaned down and began to cut the numbers in once more.

"Why are you doing that to the grave?" Alec kneeled down and stared at the freshly cut letters. "That's desecrating the grave you know… And this graves a little small to be in this graveyard isn't it. I always thought only the rich were allowed to be buried here."

"She may not of been rich but that doesn't mean I couldn't chose where she'd be buried, she liked this hill she liked to sit and watch the sunset here with me. Her grave is the oldest one of them all." Magnus laughed, "For that simple reason her grave was so simple they often tried to dig it up, the 'richies' tried to dig her up and I always fought for her."

Alec face suddenly seemed hurt. "You must have really loved her." Alec stared at the grave and wonder what kind of beauty she must have been to have won Magnus over.

"I will always love her…"

Alec stood up and walk away and Magnus carved into it again.

"Alec meet me at my house in an hour will ya? I want you to know who she was, and why I care for her. Don't worry its nothing like you think."

….

Magnus stood in the doorway of his flat and saw Alec sitting on his bright sofa. Alec still wore the same old holy shirts and tattered jeans, but often these days he'd be smiling inside of the flat, right now however, he had this resigned, moody look. Magnus walked over dreading the conversation that would follow.

Alec looked up ready to speak but Magnus shook his head and sat on the coffee table in front of him. He at first wanted to laugh at how Alec's eyebrows shot up but knew this was not the time and not… well kind of the place.

"Okay if I'm going to tell you about her you have to stay quiet no matter what, I if I stop I won't, can't start again. Promise?" Alec's head nodded and looked him directly in the eye. "Where to begin, I guess her name… makes sense. Her name was- is Grace."

FLASH BACK

A young boy ran down the streets running as fast as he could, cursing himself about his own clumsiness. It only been years since he killed his own father, but even though his father had died that didn't end any prejudice. He ran down an alley and pumped his legs as fast as he could not willing himself to look behind and see if the other boys were behind him. As he came running out of the end of the alleyway he cut a tight left and crashed into someone.

Rocks started to hit him and as the person he crashed into started to get up he knew he was officially dead. The person didn't give him time to apologize instead grabbed a rock, the little boy shrunk back in fear of being hit directly instead he heard the other boys scream, then a woman's voice. He stared directly at her, she was the one he crashed into. For a moment he thought he saw a angel by just staring at the back of her.

The other boys ran away as she shook her fist at them threatening away. She turned back to him and smiled. Now that he could see her she seemed so simple and plain, and sad…

"You okay? What's your name little boy? Where are your parents?" She may of looked simple but her voice was bells. For once a voice wasn't filled with hate while speaking to him.

"In order, yes I'm fine, I don't have one… and my parents are… I guess you could say… dead." The boy jerked away when he noticed the sad look on her face. He did not need pity from anyone, not even from her, not from this nice, sweet, and simple girl.

"Then let's give you one…do you like anything in particular?" She put a smile on her face and made him look at her.

He shook his head.

"You sure are a fighter that for sure… I know one but I don't know if you'll like it… Magnus, in Norse it mean fighter…?"

"Only if my last can be Bane…"

"Why?" Shocked was even concealed in her voice she let her emotion reign free.

"Because I ruin everything…"

"Well it's up to you, it's your name after all… Magnus Bane… Has a nice ring to it, regardless of the meaning…." The woman smiled kindly at the boy, but gasped when the sight of his eyes came into a view. "Oh my…" Magnus began to turn when the girl caught his shoulder and kneeled in front of him, "I've never seen such beautiful eyes. Like an all knowing cat…" She giggled at the end. "I am Grace by the way, who are you staying with now?"

The boy didn't answer.

"You're not living on the streets are you?"

Again no answer from the child.

"Well then, you'll just have to stay with me!" The boy opened his mouth to protest, "Not hearing it. Your what six years old? You are not living on your own."

The boy snatched arm away and glared at the ground. "You so stupid, don't you get it I'm a monster. I'm not six I'm ninety! There's a fifth teen year difference before I even age a little! I don't even deserve to live!" The boy glared at her, "You're so stu-"

A slap resounded off the brick buildings echoing down the street. Grace grabbed Magnus's shoulder tightly and forced him to look at her.

"One, who the devil told you deserve to die? Tell me this instant I will slap them as well and I will then make them feel as insignificant as they truly are." Tears poured down her face, "I've just met you, and I say you deserve the life you were given, I don't care what might have caused you to think like that but that's over now!" She stood up and offered her hand, she just smiled down at the boy who clung to his stinging cheek. "Look all that's left is for you to go up you know that right?"

Magnus took her hand.

Over the next fifty-three years Grace would move to new towns before questions could be asking about the un- aging boy, eventually they moved to the Americas, in the city of New York. It was tough but she worked whatever job she could get and every day before she left she hugged Magnus and every day she returned she hugged him again and fixed supper for them. On the days she had off she'd take him to the hill just up the road from their latest house. Magnus now looked about 9 and 1/2 years old but was really 142 and 1/2. It was a happy time for both of them but like all good times, it had to end eventually.

Grace laid on the bed wheezing, the doctors had said it was a cancer disease, that she probably had anywhere from now to a few days before she'd finally pass on. Magnus put the wet cloth over her nose and mouth, the cool water making each intake of breathe cool, easing the pain slightly.

Magnus turned to look for something grabbed his shoulder, a repeat flashed through his mind.

"Magnus, I need to talk to you okay…? You might…. want a piece of paper and something to write with….. I'm dying no hedging about this one… so when I die, you remember that hill up th-e road, could you bury me there? And don't you dare spend the life insurance money on something ridiculously big either, if you do I will never … rest… in peace, clear? Next I want you to live how you want too, okay… don't live how others want you to live… I did that for the longest time till you ran into me… Then I actually grew a backbone. Next don't leave this city, you fit in… a way here, and that is rare, I want you to feel happy… and…. and so far this is the best place, but if you find something better let me know… before you leave that is. I got in contact with that Clave… thingy and they said the Silent… Brothers are allowed to continue your training, please keep… at it, I don't want you to lose control again, you're always so scared…. so, so scared…. afterwards. Lastly, yes I know this is a lot… but you're smart… when you meet the person you love I want you… you…t-t- to take them to my grave and introduce them, I know there's this whole episode out in the world about what are those they call them? Hom-something-or- another, don't you let that hinder… you…not in the least… go for whoever makes you happy, I don't care if it's a pixie or some human psycho, if you love…. them you better stand with them and introduce. I don't mean every person who catches your fancy either, the one you love, that's who I… want to meet." Grace shook her head gently at the finishing, "That's all I can really think of know, everything is so fuzzy."

"Your right that is a lot to remember, but I will keep it don't you worry, I'll cut it into my skin if I have too." Magnus dabbed at his eyes and turned his face away.

"Magnus Bane, are you crying? Don't cry, baby, oh please don't… Do you want to know a little secret? The day I met you had… just found out I could not bear any children without killing myself. I was fretting about how disappointed my mother would be… how my father would complain about having to practically sell me in order to marry me… I knew exactly what they'd say. During that entire time I never once consider how this really affect me. Then suddenly this strange little boy crashed into me… so very strange… I saw so much pain I wanted to just hug him till he forgot about it and only smiled. Now look at you, you can't even stop… smiling! You're my baby, the one I was never supposed to have. I know you may think it isn't fair that I die and leave you alone, and you won't ever die, but if you believe in God… regardless of your true parents he will set you on the right path and welcome you into his kingdom when the times comes. It doesn't matter how much demon is in you, God has a plan you just have to do right and he will make sure your fine."

"I'm surprised at you… The Clave regardless of how much longer you live is supposed to take me away and make you forget or something like that.."

"They came to me the week after we moved out of London… demanded you, I told them that I will watch over you and if they did take you I'd get you back no matter what… I even got on my knees and beg, they still said no, I told them that God… yes God… brought us together for a reason and it wasn't to be ripped apart, but if they wanted to go against their own creator then fine… don't cry once you reap what you sowed." A coughing fit hit her then and Magnus took the rag and re-wet it. "They laughed but said it was done, and that it would be too late for warlock to make me forget…."

"Are you going to- Grace?" Magnus shot up and pulled the rag off her face, "Grace?" his voice even sounded small to himself. "G…ra…ce…" tears poured down his face. Grace had died, smiling at Magnus.

The funeral was how she wanted it small, simple. Magnus couldn't believe how much insurance she got before she died. He just about killed himself when he bought the simplest things. She didn't say how much he could spend on flowers for her grave so he always bought the most expensive arrangement every Sunday. As he cleaned up the house he found a picture of her when she was so much younger, probably before they met. He never went anywhere without it. When her anniversary hit he bought every type of arrangement. Time had only lessened his visit too once a month. He took Chairman Meow to meet her several weeks after he got him.

_Now it Alec's turn_… Magnus thought ruefully….

Alec had credit due, he didn't interrupt at all, now even his face moved but for his eyebrow every once in awhile, that's the only inclination to it. He buried his face in his hands and stood up. He offered his hand to Magnus who still sat on the coffee table. Magnus took and was suddenly yanked up.

"Please don't cry…" Alec cupped the back of his head and pushed it into the crook of the neck.

"Didn't even know I was crying… Weird…" Magnus wrapped his arms around and pulled him closer.

They stayed in each other's embrace for the longest time before Alec pulled back, "Don't you think I should meet her?"

Magnus just smiled….

Link to the Picture is in the Review!


End file.
